Miranda Carty
by OMGIsThatBlueFood
Summary: This is about a girl who doesn't know who she really is. then she gets attacked my monsters then soon meets Percy& Nico, also battling them not knowing who they are. then she gets injured then is taken too camp half blood. her life changes when she meets Will Solace... Please comment after! i hope u enjoy it cause it's my first time doing it! thanks every one! chapter 2 tomz!
1. Chapter 1

_Miranda Carty_

**RING~~~~ RING~~~~~~ **

"Yes! School's finally finished and it's summer holidays!" said Eva squealing and hugging her friends. It was finally summer holidays at Ovenus High and all the students were excited.

Well, except one person though... Miranda wasn't pleased about the holidays since she was living by herself, starting from when she was 12 years old because her father disappeared before Miranda was even born, then her mother leaving her to find another guy to live with.

Now Miranda was 15 and a half and was going to Ovenus High enjoying her life spending with her friends. But when it all came to holidays, she had no friends to talk to since they went somewhere else and she was stuck at home all by herself doing nothing. But this holiday, it was going to be different.

VERY different...

Miranda was walking with her friends after school still grumpy about the holidays. Her friends tried to cheer her up by saying that they will send her messages and call her.

Miranda doubted that because the last time when they said that, she got nothing. Eva, Makai tried to make her happy by buying her favourite ice-cream. When it was time to say goodbye, Miranda hugged her friends saying goodbye then headed towards the bus station.

But while she was waiting for her bus, she saw a boy on the other side of the bus station about little older than her age staring at her direction.

The boy looked cute but when he met her gaze, he looked startled. She looked around to see if he was looking at another person but no one was paying attention. When she looked back, the boy was gone. Just gone like that.

How weird, thought Miranda.

Miranda arrived at home and went to her bedroom. She fell on to her bed. She fell asleep after few minutes. In her dream, she saw the same boy as from earlier.

He had green eyes and dark hair. But there was someone else next to him. He was about her age and he was even cuter.

Seriously, what was it with cute boys these days? Anyway, he looked so pale that he looked like he was going to feint soon and had a dark hair same as the other boy. They were discussing something inside a room. There was blue ice-cream and blue birthday cake. She wandered whose birthday it was.

Then the pale boy spoke up. He was saying something that she only understood some of the words. It was something like;

"A month only left, Percy, Kronos rising and Luke too, gotta, River Styx." Miranda guessed that Percy was the one with the green eyes. Then Percy spoke up.

"How can I do that, Nico? That is too dangerous." so the pale boy was Nico. Anyway she was listening to their conversation until she felt her heart turn to ice.

Percy said "I saw this girl at a bus stop staring at me. Like right at me, but she couldn't have seen me unless she was a half-blood because I had the mist over me to be invisible for mortals." Is that what he had said? Mortals, half-blood and mist.

What on Earth were they talking about?

She got little scared when Percy said that she was a half-blood. Was she half-American half-something else? Wait... she had some lessons at Ovenus High and she had learnt something about Half-blood as in Ancient Greece.

It meant _demigod_ in the real term and it meant half-human/mortal and half-god. Was Percy crazy? She wasn't certainly a half-blood, was she? Then the dream changed. She was in a room full of monsters- and yes, she wasn't joking; there were monster. They were real. A monster near her sniff the air and looked straight at her. She tensed. Was she visible? Then the monster snarled and charged at her-


	2. Chapter 2

**WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?**

-and Miranda woke up panting like she had ran for a long time. She was sweating. It was dark and she was still in her clothes.

When she was about to get up, she saw something in the dark, moving then disappearing. There was an animal like howl from her backyard. Miranda got up and went to the kitchen.

There was no one there but she could have sworn that there had been something. Just after that, her front door pounced. Miranda jumped out of her skin. No one knew where she was living... not even her friends knew.

Miranda ran to her room and opened her wardrobe. In there was a long sharp sword along with other sword that she had trained with, over the years to make sure she would have some kind of defences to defend herself when she was in trouble or attacked.

She had taken martial arts like Tae Kwon Do and some gym as well. She took out her swords and knives, putting and hiding some on her belt and pockets.

She had to be calm. She had planed all this, just in case something would happen.

She also hung her bow and arrows around her shoulders. She was all ready when she heard her front door smash open. No humans could break a door like that. She looked out the window and saw a very large dog with a group of huge men.

No, they weren't men, there had only one eye. She quickly began to pack some clothes, weapons, food and money. She wore a black cape with a hoddie and grabbed her luggage and went to the basement.

She went through a secret passage that leads to the Manhattan's Park. She ran all the way along the tunnel until she reached the door. The door had lead to a public bathroom near the park.

She went out of the bathroom, looking for any danger then hiding her weapon under her cape and putting on her hoddie and then started to walk to the dark park.

She had just began to sort out her weapons when she a noise behind her. She looked at her surroundings.

Good. There was no one here. She stood up and took out her bow and arrows. She loaded one and turned around aiming to the noise.

But it wasn't a monster; instead it was Percy with a glowing sword looking right at her. Well, nearly looking right at her since she was wearing hoddie and her hair was tied back, he couldn't see her face.

Miranda: You're Percy aren't you?

Percy tensed gripping his sword tighter. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

Miranda hesitated a little. It would sound a little crazy if you told a random person that you have seen them in your dreams, right? But hesitating made everything go wrong.

Percy stabbed at her but Miranda moved backwards and back-flipped easily and shot the arrow at Percy. Even if she was a great archer, Percy was a great fighter too. He dodged the attack easily and came at her. She cursed and took out her long sword. When the two swords met, it clanged. Percy knocked out the sword out of her hand by twisting the sword towards a tree.

She took out her small knives and threw them to Percy. He dodged most of them but he got cut on his cheek and forearm. He glared and charged at her. Miranda ran as fast as she could, but got tripped by a black tip that just appeared on top of the ground.

She rolled but Percy brought down his sword giving her a good long, deep sized cut on her leg. She yelled in pain but took out her bow and shot at him. The arrow missed him just by a centimetre and Percy narrowed his eyes.

"You should have disappeared when I cut you. Maybe you are not a monster but since you know my name, I must guess that you are one of Luke's followers." Miranda saw the chance and leaped at him but stopped when she heard another boy's voice.

"Stop, Percy!" the boy shouted. Percy tried to attack but she kicked him in the stomach hard and he fell on the ground groaning.

Well, he was done for, she thought.

She was about to run somewhere else when a black cold iron sword met her throat that made her stop.

She slowly took out her other sword while the boy said "You seem to carry a lot of weapons, don't you?" she faced him gasped.

"Nico?" he was the cute boy she had seen him in her dreams. Nico's eyes widened. He attacked, but Miranda easily dodged. At least he was slower than Percy; who was so fast.

She made for her attack but something sliced her back which made her scream in pain. It was Percy.

He was about to finish her when Nico said to him to stop.

"Wait a second Percy, she knows our names and Luke's followers don't know me at all. And besides she is a girl. The only girls that work for Luke are Kelli and Kempe." Miranda groaned in pain on the ground.

"A girl? She is a girl and she can fight like that? Whoa, who ever she is, we **have** to take her to camp half-blood. She has to be a half-blood. Nico, can you summon Mrs. O'Leary please? I think I may have cut her deep." replied Percy sounding worried.

Nico knelt besides her speaking to her. "We don't know if you are a half-blood even if we think you are, so you are coming with us." He whispered gently.

Miranda lost conscious when Percy was taking her towards a humongous black dog that barked loudly and happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAMP HALF-BLOOD?**

"_In her dream, she was in the same room as before, where the monster had tried to attack her. But this time, she only saw a man wearing golden armour and black clothing. Even though she was standing behind him, she had a strange feeling that he was Kronos, the Lord of Titans. He was also the father of Zeus, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, and Hestia. For some reason, she could see and feel that he was with another body inside him. The other body inside Kronos was... Luke. There was a boy named Luke and she could see that he had given his life and soul to Kronos. She could see that Luke was a demigod and he only had darkness inside him. Miranda almost felt sorry for him. But then, there was a low growl behind her and she tensed. She quickly turned around and saw a hellhound right at her face."_

Miranda gasped and woke up to find herself in a strange place that looked like a nursery place. She had a bandage around leg and her back. Then the memories came back to her. Oh God. Where was she? She suddenly felt the air change into cold air and she knew someone was coming. She tried to get up, but her injuries wouldn't let her get up.

She cursed them for being injured and felt for her knife. When she couldn't find any of her weapons, she felt her heart drop. She was still trying to get up when a voice spoke making her to turn around to look.

"You shouldn't try to move around like that when you just had a major blood loss. I wouldn't do that if I were you." the voice came from the shadow at the corner of the room and a boy walked out to the light. It was the boy, Nico.

He was looking at her in interest. She was too stunned to speak. Her mouth was all dry. Apparently Nico seemed to know that and gave her a drink that tasted like her favourite mother's homemade brownies.

When she finished the drink, she put the cup down looked at Nico. He was about her age, had dark hair and eyes with pale skin. Yep, he was definitely her style. Then other people came into the room.

There was Percy, a blonde girl and a centaur. Pretty cool. Anyway, the centaur told her that he was the activities director for Camp half-blood and he's name was Chiron. The blonde was leaning against a wall talking to Percy and Nico when Chiron told her that she was Annabeth Chase and the two boys were Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo.

She nodded.

So it was their name after all. Percy came over to say sorry about cutting her. "I'm really sorry that I cut you but, wow, you are an amazing fighter for a half-blood who lives alone." Miranda was surprised that he somehow knew that she had been living alone.

"No, I took some class for martial arts and gym as well as fighting with sword and archery. How did you know that I was living alone?" she asked.

"Well, we did some search about you, asking the school you were going to and your friends." said Annabeth.

Miranda looked closely at her.

Annabeth had blonde hair and stormy grey eyes that sparkled. She was pretty. Miranda didn't care about herself but she had long straight brown hair with eyes that changed colour some times to brown and blue.

"Do you know what my name is?" asked Miranda.

This time, Nico told her. "You're name is Miranda Carty and you are 15 and a half years old and you are a half-blood. We are not sure what God your dad is, but we are trying to figure it out."

Suddenly Miranda had so many questions but she calmed herself down.

"How come it's God but not a Goddess? Is it because my dad left before I was even born that I don't even know who he looks like?"

"Yes, it is my child. God and Goddess leave their children before they are born so they don't know who they are and they are not in danger." said Chiron stroking his beard. "But don't worry, you'll probably find out who you are soon. You have been out for 2 days now. I hope that your injuries are better. Once you are all healed, one of you can show Miranda around." Then he trotted away.


	4. Chapter 4

**MY FATHER IS A GOD? WOW... THIS IS AWESOME!**

They stayed in silence for few seconds but Miranda started to get up so they all helped her to get balanced on her feet.

Annabeth told the boys to go somewhere else and said that she'll help Miranda. They walked out of the room and the first thing Miranda saw was bunch of teenagers in armours fighting.

There was a mountain where lava came out, training to ride Pegasus, and training with swords, spears and acrobatics. There was archery, running race with the tree nymphs, chariot racing and a game called 'Capture the flag' where you have to get other teams flag battling.

It was on Friday nights so there was going to be one on tonight. Miranda was excited. She already loved this camp!

There was so many things that she had longed to do at school but couldn't. There was even a lesson with Chiron for speaking and learning Ancient Greek. That was so cool.

Annabeth showed the cabins last and explained that the Gods were on the left and the Goddesses cabins were on the right. They past a cabin that was decorated by red painting and spears so she guessed that was Ares, the God of War.

Then they past other cabins but one made Miranda feel sick and it was a cabin decorated with all pink and perfumes. Miranda gagged and Annabeth scrunched up her face in disgust.

"Aphrodite?" Miranda asked and Annabeth nodding. They walked on. Then they arrived at three cabins that just looked important.

"Poseidon, Zeus and Hera?" Miranda guessed and by the look in Annabeth's face told that she had got it right.

"You sure know a lot about these. Yeah, they are them and the boy you saw earlier, Percy, he is son of Poseidon; one of the children of Big Three. Nico; he is son of Hades, but Hades doesn't have a cabin here since he is not friendly with Olympus much. There was my friend, she was Thalia and she was a daughter of Zeus, but she joined the hunters of Artemis so she rarely comes to visit here." Annabeth explained to Miranda who was nodding like she had understood everything now.

"What about you?" asked Miranda curiously.

"Oh, my mum is Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom and War." said Annabeth like the answer was obvious. Then she led Miranda to a cabin that had peeling brown paint and a caduceus over the door. It looked old for some reason. Annabeth knocked on the door shouting out loud. "TRAVIS! CONNOR! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" after few seconds, the door opened and twin brothers peeked out.

"Sorry, Annabeth" muttered the twin. Annabeth glared at them like they had a long history together.

"This is Miranda Carty and she doesn't know who her father is so she will be staying here." said Annabeth still glaring at the twin. The twins smiled and said hi. Miranda smiled back and said goodbye to Annabeth and walked into the cabin. There were not many people in the room except a boy, the twins and a girl. The twins introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Travis and this is Connor. We are usually called the Stoll brothers." said Travis who was taller that Connor. "Welcome to the Cabin 11, the cabin for Hermes. Usually the children that are not claimed come here and stay until they are claimed."

"OK, that's cool with me." said Miranda. She said hi to the girl who told her that her name was Kate. When Miranda turned around to see the boy, it was Nico! He was sitting on a bed staring at the window. He saw that Miranda was looking at him so he smiled at her. Miranda blushed and looked away. Just then, Percy poked his head in the room and smiled at her. Nico came down from the top bunk and to Percy. While Nico was talking to Percy, the Stoll brothers and Kate came over to talk to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**ARE YOU THE NEW KID, PUNK?**

"I never seen Nico smile at a new comer." whispered Travis to Kate, Miranda and Connor. Miranda was surprised. Then why did he smile at her? Kate nudged her elbow and teased her. "Bet he likes you." Miranda turned red. "What? No, maybe he just felt like smiling." They were all smiling and teasing at her. Miranda was so embarrassed but she was saved by Percy, who was calling her name.

"I gotta go right now. Talk you later." said Miranda hopping down from the bed and walked towards Percy. Percy looked at her and asked her what did Kate and the Stoll bros want from her but Miranda lied quickly saying that nothing. Percy and Nico looked at her like it wasn't true but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, we have your luggage outside and we want to ask you something" said Percy gesturing her and Nico to follow him.

"What do you want to ask me about?" asked Miranda worried. Were they going to kick her out of the camp? Did she do something wrong that made them angry? She had no clue.

"No, don't worry. It's nothing important. We just wanted to know why you were out in the park alone at night with lots of weapon. Were you attacked by a monster or something? Because usually when you turn older, monsters can smell you and track you down" replied Percy looking at her.

"Yeah, I was in my room at my house when I saw some Cyclopes-I think it was them, bashing my door. There were more outside but I took a secret passage to the Central Park. That's when I saw you. What were you doing there anyway?" asked Miranda.

"Oh, it was actually Mrs. O'Leary. She brought us to the park. First we didn't know why, but when I went to look for any danger, I saw you. I thought you were a monster, since you knew my name and hesitated." said Percy.

"OK... I get it now. But when I was running away from you, I got tripped by a black tip that came out of the nowhere while I was running." She turned to Nico. "Did you make that tip come out of the ground, since you're a son of Hades?" Nico looked surprised.

"Well, I guess that Annabeth told you who I am and yes, it was me who made that come out of the ground. You seem to know a lot of things don't you?" asked Nico. Miranda nodded. Then they came to a stop. Percy bent down to get her luggage and the black cape. He gave them to her. She was saying her thanks when another blondie (Not Annabeth) came up to them, glaring at Percy. Percy glared back. Well, they seem to hate each other. The big girl came up to her and growled at her. Miranda had fought with lots of girls at Ovenus High and she never lost any fights. Well, she lost few times but that was **it**. She was famous for fighting at Ovenus High, and she was **not** going to back down on this girl. She was nearly the same height as her since Miranda was pretty tall for her age. But still, the blondie was big.

"Are you the new kid, _punk_?" the blondie growled at her. Percy tried to stop the blondie but the blondie's friends strapped him down as well as Nico with some kind of magical item. It was interesting to see children of Big Three getting strapped in a magical item and couldn't do anything. But of course, they would figure out a way to beat them soon or later.

"Yeah, I'm the new kid. Got something wrong with me?" said Miranda. Percy, Nico and the blondie looked surprised. The blondie wasn't expecting this. Without a warning, the blondie punch her face and Miranda staggered. She could taste blood in her mouth, but she didn't care. She had loss more blood then this at Ovenus High.

"Clarisse, don't!" said Percy, groaning. So the blondie's name was Clarisse.

"I'm going to stop if she says sorry." said Clarisse. Miranda spat blood out of her mouth. It was a big drop of blood. Nico's eyes widened.

"Say you're sorry, Miranda." plead Percy. Say sorry to her? Like Miranda was going to say sorry. She smirked. Miranda kicked Clarisse in the stomach and front-flipped to get behind Clarisse to trip her. Clarisse, who wasn't expecting any of this, got tripped and her friends went to help her. Miranda saw the chance and ran towards Percy and Nico and freed them.

"NOO!" roared Clarisse. But the three of them where already running away. They were all puffed when they had reached the cabins.

"That was a very stupid thing to do. What were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt!" said Percy. Miranda shrugged. Then Nico touched her face making her face turn to examine the punch. Nico's hands were icy cold.

"Err... Percy? I think she is already hurt." said Nico. "Are you alright?" Miranda nodded. Percy was knocking at a cabin's door. It was Cabin 7, Apollo. A boy poked his head out.

"What do you want?" he asked. Percy pointed to Miranda. "You are the new girl who arrived few days ago. I see that you have a swollen cheek. Did you get punched?" he asked. Percy briefly explained what happened and the boy went back inside the cabin to get something. When he came out of the cabin, he was holding a band-aid. He gently put some medicine on her cheek and applied the band-aid.

"I'm Will by the way. Nice to meet you. And you are?" Will asked.

"I'm Miranda. Nice meeting you too." said Miranda.


	6. Chapter 6

**DINNER TIME FOLKS~**

Miranda was on her bed chatting with Kate while putting an ice pack on her cheek. They were laughing when the Stoll brothers came into the cabin smiling like they had done something proud.

"Why are you smiling like that?" asked Kate suspiciously. Travis grinned at her.

"Oh, it was-"he was cut by a scream outside. The brothers laughed gave themselves a high-five. Miranda raised an eyebrow. "Prank?" she asked. The Stoll brothers were laughing and nodding until they noticed her swollen cheek. They quickly came at her side shoving Kate who was glaring at them.

"Are you OK?" asked Conner worried. Wow, they treated her like she was their sister. She was grateful. Miranda put out her hand to make them quiet.

"It was nothing. I just got into a fight with Clarisse, that's all." She said innocently. The Stoll brothers were shocked. Their mouth hung open.

"HOLY HERMES! YOU GOT INTO A FIGHT BETWEEN CLARISSE?!" they shouted. Then they started to tell her how dangerous it was and how she could have gotten hurt.

Then thankfully, the horn blew, meaning that it was time for dinner. The four people started to head towards went the dining pavilion for dinner.

The pavilion was framed in Greek columns on a hill that overlooks the sea. There were no walls or roofs that covered the mess hall. Torches blazed from the columns and a central fire was burning inside a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each table had a white cloth with purple trim.

Kate told Miranda that the campers had to offer the gods burnt food since they like the smell of the burnt food and they had to sit at the tables that were arranged for each God and Goddesses. Sitting at another god's table was forbidden so children like Percy, had to sit alone. It was interesting though.

Kate also told Miranda that the pavilion's goblets were enchanted, so when you wanted something to drink, you could say the drinks name and the goblet would fill with the drink you have asked for. (Of course except Mr. D who was forced to drink only Diet Coke.)

Anyway, Percy sat on a bench all alone since he was the only child of Poseidon, and Nico was sitting next to Chiron and Mr. D, (Travis explained that he was Dionysus and was the camp director).

She could hear and feel the gaze of campers muttering about her and with the corner of her eyes, she saw Clarisse glaring at her like she wanted to kill her. Miranda just shrugged as she sat down on the Hermes table along with Kate, Stoll brothers and other Hermes's children and unclaimed kids.

The wood nymphs served the campers with BBQ, grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, and fresh bread. Yum! (Connor told Miranda that at camp, they only had to eat healthy foods.)

All the campers were finished eating their dinner when Chiron stomped his feet-sorry hooves on the table for silence. Few seconds later, they were all staring at him waiting to say that it was time to play 'Capture the Flag.' But instead, he said something else.

"Few days ago, a new camper arrived at camp with Percy and Nico." _Oh_, _no_ thought Miranda, _please let it someone else. _"Her name is Miranda and she will be joining the Blue team along with Hermes, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Dionysus. And the Red team is Athena, Ares, Apollo, Hades and Demeter. They all cheered.

Clarisse looked at Miranda with the look that said I-am-going-to-bash-you-up. Miranda replied back with sticking out her tongue. Clarisse's face got red as a cooked tomato. Miranda laughed turning around to see the Stoll Brothers looking at her in amazement.

The campers all went down to the hill to their own cabins to get their amour and weapons ready. The game was inside the forest where there were monsters but they played the game to train themselves to get better. Any magical item was allowed in the game and the flag was on each side of the forest. To win you need to bring your opponent's flag across the border (the river that is in the middle of the forest). The flag had to be visible. Chiron made the rules clear like there was NO killing or maiming and the other rules but she was interested that one the most. She wondered how Clarisse managed to play this game.

She got her bow and arrows ready, hiding her twin knife behind her back, putting little knives in her pocket and placing her long, trusty sword by her belt. She decided to call it the 'Third Hand.' She borrowed armour from Kate who had plenty of those and a helmet from Travis. She was walking towards the forest when she saw Nico and Percy talking to each other. She wondered what they were talking about. Then Percy noticed that she was waiting for him, he said something to Nico and walked towards her.

"Hey, are you ready for the game?" he asked. "I heard that Clarisse is going to kill you." Miranda grinned.

"I don't care. I'll survive... hopefully." She nodded then took out her Third Hand. "This is my sword. It's called Τρίτο χέρι." Percy looked at her surprised but she didn't notice him looking at her.

"M-Miranda... you just spoke Ancient Greek." Percy stammered. "You said that the sword's name was Τρίτο χέρι, which means Third Hand." Miranda blinked.

"I did?" she was surprised that she had just spoken Ancient Greek. "That's... really cool" Percy only laughed.

"You'll get used to it. Oh, and most demigods have ADHD and usually, they see word in Ancient Greek a lot so it's complicated sometimes." Miranda nodded. They began walking towards the forest with the other campers.


End file.
